Fate: Trigger Happy Havoc
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: A fire, the boy saving a man. Makoto Naegi died in the great fire of Fuyuki that took his parent's lives, leaving only his sister and a shell as the survivors. A letter, a lottery win. Shirou Emiya is the Ultimate Luckster. Hope, despair, fate. Let us see where Hope's Peak will lead us. ARC 1: Hope's Peak Academy
1. Chapter 1

A young boy with brown hair was walking slowly as he started to breathe in the smoke. He coughed as he looked at his sister, a small toddler with slightly dark brown hair and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Komaru, we're...we're gonna make it out of here," the boy said taking few steps every now and then. He coughed once more as he felt Komaru start to lean in.

"K-K-Komaru?" the boy asked the girl as she started to breathe again.

"Sowwy Nii-san," Komaru admitted as she looked up.

The boy smiled, "Don't worry Komaru, we're..." The boy fell over, "We'll..." He collapsed.

"...Nii-san?" Komaru's eyes widened. She started to cough more as she looked at her big brother in shock.

The fire started to become more and more stronger as the boy looked at Komaru. With the remaining ounce of his strength, he covered her up. He hugged her tightly as Komaru looked at her brother, completely confused.

"You'll survive. Just...just don't breathe in any of the fumes," the boy said covering her up. What felt like years, perhaps centuries passed for the two siblings as Komaru tilted her head. She was completely and utterly confused. After all, she was just a little kid. A little child who didn't even know what was going on. She closed her eyes...until she heard a voice and her brother was waking up.

"Thank you...thank you, thank you!" Komaru heard...as she heard a man clad in black weep in joy... Her brother, who had formerly been covering her up, was now on the ground. Said man was weeping, almost as if he had also survived the fire. She looked at the man and at her brother...before making her way toward the man. He looked at her and smiled.

"...Is this your brother?"

Komaru nodded as she looked at the man above him.

"...I see," the man stood up, tears in his eyes as he looked at both the boy and Komaru, "I'm... I'm so glad I found you...both of you... I...I have been saved."

 **Eight years later...**

Komaru Emiya woke up to the pleasant smell of her brother's cooking. Her stomach started to rumble as she stood up and stretched her body. As she changed into her middle school uniform, ready to start the day, she heard the door open as she smiled.

"Morning Sakura-senpai!" Komaru said as a purple-haired girl bowed and smiled at her underclassman.

"Ah, Komaru-san, good morning," Sakura said as the two walked toward the kitchen as a young man with brown-hair, an ahoge and an apron looked over the stove. He turned around and smiled at his family, his golden eyes looking directly them.

"Ah, Sakura-san, Komaru, good morning!"

"Good morning nii-san!"

"Good morning senpai."

" _Shirou!"_

It was then another voice cried out as a woman with brown hair stampeded into the kitchen, "Is breakfast ready!" This was none other than Taiga Fujimura, the caretaker and "big sister" of both Komaru and Shirou Emiya.

"It sure is Fuji-nee," Shirou said taking off his apron and delivering food to the table.

Komaru clasped her hands and smiled, "Idakimastu!" She took her share and slurped it up, "Another great dish nii-san!"

Shirou scratched the back his head hair awkwardly, "Eh, it's probably just as normal as the rest of them Komaru." He said taking another bite.

"If it wasn't so good, I wouldn't be learning under you senpai," Sakura told him with a smile on her face.

"And I wouldn't be heading to your house every day Shirou," Taiga stated as she looked at Shirou before delivering him a smile "Anyways, I found a letter in your mailbox today." Shirou's eyebrow rose as he took the envelope, "Weird thing is that the logo's of that of..."

"Hope's Peak Academy!?" Komaru exclaimed as she looked at the familiar logo of a black-and-white shield with a fountain pen crossed with a mark, "Nii-san, there's no way that-" Komaru looked at Taiga and Sakura and started to be a bit more quiet than usual.

The two siblings shrugged it off. Neither of them had a specific _special_ talent. And even with Shirou's cooking, he never took it worldwide and there was already a cook for Hope's Peak already from what he heard.

"..." Sakura looked at the envelope and gave Shirou a small smile, "Senpai, maybe you should open it."

Shirou nodded as he opened the envelope and read the letter:

" _Due to the annual raffle that Hope's Peak Academy often does, we are proud to say that Shirou Emiya is the winner of this years Ultimate Lucky Student."_

He blinked.

Sakura blinked.

Komaru blinked.

Taiga's eyes widened.

"Shirou! You're going to Hope's Peak!" Taiga exclaimed as she took Shirou's hands, "I can't believe it, my little brother, the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

Sakura smiled at Shirou, this time with a rather heavy heart, "Congratulations senpai."

"Nii-san! You have to go! You have too! You _have_ too!" Komaru said with pleading eyes, "Otherwise you won't get the full Hope's Peak experience!"

Shirou sighed as he placed the letter down and looked at his family, giving them a simple smile, "But here's the thing, I really don't need to go to Hope's Peak. I can get by fine without it, you know? I'm already enrolling at Homurahara High School anyways." He said with a sigh as Sakura and Komaru looked at each other.

"Senpai," Sakura quietly said, "There are... _so_ little people who get to attend this school. The only way people like me and Komaru get to attend is if we had a specific talent or the 'preparatory school...'" She sighed again, "And I'm not sure if grandfather would even let me leave the area. But... You get to set for _life."_ It would probably be better if Shirou was away from her...even if she wanted to be close to him.

Shirou looked at the paper and sighed, "Set for life? I...I don't know if I want that."

"Shirou!" Taiga pointed at her little brother, " _You, you_ get to be set for life and that's _that!"_

Komaru smiled, "Well, if you get to attend Hope's Peak and graduate, won't you be able to become a Hero of Justice easier?"

Shirou blinked, "But that path shouldn't have any-"

"Think about it. The people who graduate there get to influence the world. A former Ultimate Student Council President? He's helping make Hope's Peak into an international school. In fact, there has been _many_ Ultimates who get to help change the world!" Komaru said pointing at the sky, "And my big brother gets to be one of them!"

Shirou sweatdropped as he looked at Komaru, "Alright, alright. I guess I'll go next school year."

Sakura gave a little smile in response and Taiga gave Shirou a "thumb's-up" gesture along with a grin.

* * *

At night, Shirou looked over a machine and closed his eyes.

" _Trace on."_ He said as he scanned the metal for any deformities, "Well... As long as I'm here-"

"Knock, knock," Shirou turned around and smiled at the figure leaning against the wall, "Doing some Magecraft training Shirou-nii?"

Shirou smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Komaru chuckled, "Well, you're the one who took off most next to dad Shirou-nii." She said as she looked at the broken machines in the room, "Though, I _can_ help you with-" Komaru was stopped by Shirou's hand.

"It's alright Komaru," Shirou said as he traced it, "You deserve to live a normal life. But me and the old man? We'll be heroes, just you wait." He looked at the invitation to Hope's Peak, "...You think that it will help me Komaru? Help lead the way to become a Hero of Justice?"

Komaru looked at the invitation, "Well, you'll have connections, right?" She gave her brother another smile, "You won't be the Ultimate Lucky Student Shirou-nii, you'll be..."

Shirou chuckled, "The Ultimate Hero, right?"

Komaru pouted, "Hey, that's what I was going to say!" Komaru exclaimed as Shirou laughed before looking at the machine he was working on.

"Dad said that we'll need to have a good sibling bond, you know? That's why I asked if I could tell you about Magecraft. I mean-"

Komaru chuckled, "Shirou-nii, you're better at that then I am. I'm more average than _you._ I really don't need to be a Mage right now."

The two chuckled at the response as Komaru continued.

"And soon, you'll be an _ultimate,"_ Komaru told Shirou with a smile.

* * *

The following morning, news had gotten around the school. Shirou was simply calmly walking down the hallway when he noticed a certain blue-haired individual.

"Good morning Emiya, or should I say 'Ultimate?'" He said with a grin on his face, "Got the news yesterday." He placed a hand on Shirou's shoulder, "Going to Hope's Peak, are ya?"

Shirou sweatdropped, "Hi Shinji."

This was Shirou's...well, friend for lack of a better term, Shinji Matou. And while yes, he is the failure that we all know and hate, Shinji placed himself as Shirou's friend. Though, it was less of friendship and more of a lordship.

"Hmph, I probably could have made it into the school myself. Buuuut I suppose that you just got in by luck. Meanwhile, the people around you have _actual_ talent," Shinji stated as the two walked into class as Shirou elected stares, "Just remember you old friend Shinji while in Hope's Peak. Toss the name around, tell people that you're friends with him."

Shirou chuckled, "I guess I will."

"And don't worry, I'll take good care of Sakura while you're away. Komaru though... Eh, she's a lost cause," Shinji joked as Shirou gave him a mock glare. Shinji laughed again.

"Ah don't worry, it's more than likely that Sakura will help her out along with Taiga," Shinji explained as he took his seat. Shirou chuckled before sitting down.

"Anyways, let's get ready. It's time for our finals."

In another class, there was another girl working on her finals. This girl? Well, she was currently thinking of the latest news that went around the middle school.

 _A boy named Shirou Emiya gets to be a part of Hope's Peak Academy...based on luck._ A certain twin-tailed girl thought to herself as she focused on her exam, _I'd laugh if I didn't already see him walk down the hallway and people are just swarming around him. Then again, I'd probably blame his little sister for spreading the news._

Rin Tohsaka, currently working on her finals and coming to the conclusion that it was ridiculous luck that allowed him to even be _thought_ as a candidate.

 _Well, even though I'm a good student at school, I don't have a specific_ talent _that normal people would have. My only talent is... Well... I already have my ideal life played out for me. After high school, I go to England to study at Clock Tower._ Rin smirked as she thought of working day-in and day-out becoming one of the premiere Mages. Yes, that was her main goal. But first...

 _I have to pass._

Rin thought to herself.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks of preparing himself, researching the students who would attend Hope's Peak. The Heir to the Togami Corporation, a swimmer, a martial artist (which Shirou made special note of), a baseball star and even a pop idol, who's name he recognized... Well, more like his sister had recognized that is. As he prepared himself, he closed his eyes as he thought on what happened in his past.

 **Eight Years Ago...**

After the fire, and seeing the eyes of his savior, tearfully crying over him, Shirou had found himself in the hospital, surrounded by fellow survivors, children.

"An unfamiliar ceiling," Shirou thought to himself as he looked at the ceiling once more.

People who had lost their homes, their lives... All the while, he...he selfishly marched past through them. ...Well, it wasn't all selfish. He had a reason for surviving...but...but why only them? He could have saved more people. He _should_ have saved more people.

He looked at the girl who was in the bed next to him. She smiled at him.

"Are you up nii-san?" the girl said as Shirou looked at himself.

"Nii-san."

"Nii-san!"

He was...this girl's older brother?

"...Yes," Shirou quietly said as he looked at the girl, "Um, what's your name again?"

"Komaru!" the girl had given him a smile. The girl next to him _looked_ like she would related to him. Brown hair, a small toddler...who he saved. She looked at the man in the doorway. She pointed to him as Shirou recognized the man.

...It was the man who saved him.

"Hello Komaru," the man said bowing at the girl before looking at the boy, "Hello there, do you remember your name?" The man asked as Shirou shook his head. He looked at Komaru and Komaru shook her head. The man sighed as he realized that the child was too young to remember their name. He then looked at Shirou once more.

The man smiled, "Then how about I call you Shirou then, is that alright?" Shirou nodded as he looked at both of them.

"I guess I should ask you both what you would prefer. Would you prefer to be sent off to an orphanage...or do you want to be taken in with a man you just met."

Komaru smiled as Shirou looked at him with a head-tilt... The young boy pointed at the man and the young girl nodded happily.

The man smiled, "I'm glad you two decided together. I couldn't bare take apart a brother and sister." The other children looked at Shirou and Komaru as the man took out a few clothes, "Oh, by the way, my name is Kiritsugu and... Komaru and Shirou? I should tell you both this right now, but... I am a mage." He smiled at both of them and Shirou's eyes widened as Komaru had done a full-head tilt.

It was then, five years passed by as both siblings enjoyed life to the fullest...and yet, Shirou was focused on something. His boundless optimism, his ideals... Both combined had helped him realized something... He was going to be a hero who would save _everyone..._ that was his promise to Kiritsugu...on that last night...

* * *

Shirou woke up, his bags all packed and looking at the picture of his father.

"Kiritsugu," Shirou said as he smiled, "I _will_ be a hero who will save everyone. I will succeed where you failed."

As he walked to the car, Shirou took a deep breath in...but not before waving goodbye at his family and friends.

Sakura Matou, Shinji Matou, Komaru Emiya, Taiga Fujimura.

And thus, as the car drove away, Shirou was prepared to start a life...a life...where despair would come.

 **Fate: Trigger Happy Havoc**

* * *

 **Ah, it seems I have returned to making fanfics. Anyways, if you need to know, Makoto Naegi and Komaru Naegi both survived in the fire...but not without a cost. Both of them forgot Makoto's name. That's all you need to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shirou Emiya looked up at the school, the academy that had towered over the upper-class district. It was to be Shirou's school for the next three years, Hope's Peak Academy. His eyes drifted toward the gates of the school, wide open.

"So, this is my life now," Shirou sighed as he walked up to the gate. He walked toward the doorway and looked around. It was then he was greeted by a boy in a white shirt, red eyes and black hair.

"Ah! A fellow student!" the boy said with a smile. Shirou smiled back at the boy, approaching the new student, "I am glad to see that you have decided to come early! Now then, what is your name?"

"Shirou Emiya," Shirou said in response, Shirou scratched the back of his neck, "I'm the...Ultimate Luckster."

"Ah right, you must have won the lottery," the boy said before responding loudly, "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Emiya-san!" He bowed, "I am the Ultimate Moral Compass!"

"...Moral...Compass?" His mind had immediately connected the dots as he snapped his fingers, "You take care of rules, right Ishimaru-san?"

"That is correct Emiya-san," Ishimaru said with a smile on his face, "I believe that without rules, our society would crumble down and anarchy would reign supreme! It is for that reason that I will not stand by and let people simply run around, doing whatever they want!"

Shirou blinked and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I suppose so." His eyes started to drift toward the entrance and back to Ishimaru, "Ishimaru-san, is there anybody else who came in or am I the only one?"

Ishimaru chuckled, "Well, I came five hours early Emiya-san! However, it seems that other than me and you, there have not been any new arrivals." It was then Ishimaru was cut off by a figure that came into the doorway. Shirou turned around and saw a rather mysterious and calm-looking female. She had pig-tails, porcelain skin and a dress that seemed highly Gothic Lolita-esque.

"Ah, it seems that I am not the first person here," she said with a smile, "A pleasure to meet all of you, I am Celestia Ludenberg."

Shirou looked at the girl in front of him, and in his gut, he felt like the smile plasted on the girl's face was one of… Well, to put it bluntly, one that was completely and utterly tricky. A false smile, one that would look disarming… Shirou ignored that, after all, there was no lives in trouble at the moment.

"Greetings Ludenberg-san!" Ishimaru said, bowing once more.

"Oh," Celestia smiled her disarming smile once again, "You don't have to say my last name like that. Please, simply call me Celes. Now, do either of you know where the dorms are?"

"Haha!" Ishimaru said, "You see-"

"I think there's a map right there Celes-san," Shirou said pointing to a nearby wall, "Actually, I believe I need to go to my room as well." He bowed to Ishimaru, "I'm sorry for cutting our conversation short Ishimaru-san."

"No, no! _I_ apologize for taking your time! I will stay here and greet any of the newcomers Emiya-san!" Ishimaru said with a smile on his face, "Now go on my fellow classmates! Bond together! But remember, a boy and a girl should not be in the same room as each other! That is not welcome in a school environment!"

Shirou chuckled in response as Celes simply giggled. The two walked off, Shirou carrying both his and Celes' bags while Celes walked daintily away. As they made headway, Celes looked at Shirou in confusion.

"Excuse Emiya-san, not that I do not appreciate your helpfulness, but why would you help me?" She asked him.

"It's because I can," Shirou told her, "To help people is its own reward. Besides, I can't let a woman such as yourself be in trouble like that. It's just not right Celes-san."

"How interesting," Celes stated as they neared her door, "Emiya-san, you truly are a gentleman." She said with her fake smile on her porcelain face. She curtsied to him and looked at the door, "As much as I would like you to help me unpack, I believe that we will be on a time limit. None of us would bare the thought of being late, now would we?"

Shirou had scratched the back of his head, "Yeah... It is a pleasure to meet you Celes-san." Shirou bowed as he closed the door.

* * *

Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, let out a sigh as she started totake care of her own clothes. While yes, her classmate, Emiya, would be of great help for her, especially with her clothes, there was no guarantee that he would honestly want to help her out. She'd need to get a better read on him in the future.

...Especially when she had her own secrets to keep. And there was no guarantee that Emiya would notice something that had been packed in her bags with her.

She opened up a letter, one that had been sent from her mother, her average, run-of the mill mother. Oh certainly her mother was a normal person and she was grateful for bringing her into the world...

...Why did fate deign her to be in an average world with an average name.

 _Takeo Yasuhiro..._

Why? Why? Why!?

She did her _best_ to ignore that name! To ignore plain old boring Takeo Yasuhiro!

She took in a few more breaths as she focused on what was truly important. She was a Gambler, she had to keep a straight face. Now then, she might learn who this "Emiya" was.

* * *

Shirou Emiya on the other hand, was proud of himself again. He helped out another fellow classmate. Placing his hands on the doorknob, Shirou opened up the room to his dorm. It was a simple room, with a bed, a table for homework and a bathroom installed. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes started to wander around the room.

There was no place to practice his Magecraft.

While yes, he had no real skill to speak of, Shirou _still_ wanted to work on what he had. Not only that, he needed to make a few new Magic Circuits, his old one had recently broken and he had to focus on keeping his body in shape.

His eyes darted toward the map and the itinerary for the day. While he had an e-mail telling him what to expect from today, he was still grateful for having one. And honestly, while he knew that most Mages would never use computers and the like and he owned one, his sister was the one who used it the most.

Only reason he sometimes used it was for the sake of research and classes...

...That wasn't to say that he had a laptop _now._

His eyes looked toward the table, which had a rather useful laptop with the logo of Hope's Peak on it. He didn't need it at the present moment, so he just went back to the itinerary. As he looked at it, it said that he had two hours to rest up, unpack or even explore the campus.

...He might as well explore the campus then.

As he put away his bag to unpack at a later time, and putting his paper inside of his pocket, Shirou opened the door to explore his new school for the remainder of his high school life.

* * *

 _Hope's Peak Academy was a very well-off school,_ Shirou thought to himself as he passed by an archery range. While Fujimura attempted to hammer down the ideals of kendo on him, and he _was_ skilled with a sword, he felt like trying something new...

He entered the room as he looked over to a picture of someone he recognized. No, not someone he knew from his past, but rather a famous archer.

"Takumi...Hoshina?" Shirou said to himself as he shook his head, "Well, at least I know that even if I was famous in archery, I wouldn't be like Takumi-san." He placed himself at the range as he looked forward. He grabbed a yumi along with a couple of arrows.

Suddenly, in his eyes, the world was empty, Shirou was empty. There was only two things that existed. Shirou Emiya, the target and the bow. His mind was clear...and then arrow flew.

 _Thunk._

The arrow hit the bullseye.

 _Thunk._

Again.

 _Thunk._

Again.

 _Thunk._

Again.

Shirou was so focused on his current practice that he didn't notice a man walk inside the room.

 _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

An old man had walked into the room, curious. He knew that the archery range had been used very sparingly. Very _very_ sparingly. Few people even came inside the room for it. It was meant to be a personal training ground for the former Ultimate Archer, who had left the school a few years back.

 _Thunk. Thunk._

And now there was a boy, a boy with brown-hair, an ahoge and a blue-and white t-shirt firing. He was actually rather impressed.

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

To think that the other people of Hope's Peak thought that Takumi was the Ultimate Archer.

 _Thunk._

Shirou reached for another arrow only to find it missing. His mind was back to the world as he turned around and in the room, the old man was there, watching him with a smile.

"Hello there," the old man said with a smile on face, "You must be Shirou Emiya, the Ultimate Luckster of Class 78."

"Uuuh, yeah," Shirou said with shock present in his eyes as he looked at the bow and at the target... Absolutely none of the arrows had missed their mark, "Oh, sorry, were you planning on using the range? I apologize."

"No, no," the old man said, "And please, call me Kazuo Tengan, I used to the Headmaster of Hope's Peak before retiring to become an adviser." He smiled at Shirou.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Tengan-sama," Shirou said as he walked toward the archery range and pulled out the arrows, "I'm sorry, I read on the schedule that there would be time in-between the opening ceremony and I decided to explore the school this morning."

Tengan chuckled, "Ah, yes." He smiled at Shirou and waved him off, "Let my presence not be a distraction. I just came in here because I saw the door open. This archery range doesn't get used that much any more ever since Takumi-san left the school."

"Takumi was the Ultimate Archer, right? I've seen him on the news," Shirou said as he stood in front of the targets. Tengan nodded once more.

"He was a very blunt man, but if you got to know him, he'd be kind. Very much a nationalist though. Didn't really get along with the people from different countries." Tengan laughed before continuing.

"You won't get anywhere without talking to people Shirou-san, explore the campus, learn and meet others," Tengan walked back to the exit with a smile, "Now then, I must be off. After all, the opening ceremony is coming up soon."

Shirou stopped as he looked at the clock, "...Meeting people, huh?" Shirou put down the yumi and looked at the clock. While he still had time to rest up and do even more shots. He sighed as he put away the yumi and walked outside...

He had to explore more...again.

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri had been greeted by the "Ultimate Moral Compass," who was a rather interesting man. Friendly, kind, but all and all, a loud person. A _very_ loud person. As she continued to walk through the campus, her gloved hands balled into a fist.

Her father. The father that abandoned her. The father who left her family to pursue this odd interest. This odd _adoration_ for talent... He was here. She wanted to talk to him. No, she will talk to him. With that thought in mind, she made headway toward the headmaster's office when suddenly, she found a poor soul who had accidentally bumped into the wrong person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you bastard!" a young man with a baby face said, his words clearly different from his looks.

The poor soul gave an awkward smile, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you probably should be sorry," the young man said as he walked away scowling.

The boy got up and Kirigiri approached him, "You shouldn't antagonize him. He's the heir to the largest Yakzua clan in Japan. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu."

The boy's eyes widened as he thought out loud, "Eh? I'm pretty sure I heard that name thrown around by Fuji-nee.'

"...Fuji-nee?" Kirigiri asked the boy as his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud Kirigiri-san," he smiled at her, "My name is Shirou Emiya, Ultimate Luckster. Though, if you ask me, I don't believe luck is a talent."

Kirigiri gave a simple answer, "Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective." She shook her head, "And no Emiya-san, perhaps a guiding hand of fate allowed you to attend this school. Who knows, right?" With a smile, Shirou had chuckled as well.

"Right, right, I apologize Kirigiri," he bowed, "I suppose I'll catch you later then. I was planning to explore some more... Unless you want to-"

"No, I have somewhere to be Emiya-san, but it has been a pleasure to meet you," Kirigiri nodded at him, "Be careful next time."

There was something far more pressing to be discussed at a later time. ...But _only_ when the time was right.

...The fact that he was a survivor of Fuyuki Fire. She looked at her hands, no, not her hands, her gloves. Hidden from the world, there existed a mistake that she horribly had made. Everyone had their own secrets after all. Everyone deserved to keep one secret...

* * *

Shirou Emiya smiled as he walked through the school. It was strange, but it was nice to meet a new person. Perhaps the more people he bonded with, the better the world will become. The more people that could help with becoming a hero of justice. It was then he stopped in his tracks, his thought process halted.

...Did he want to make bonds? Komaru told him that it be easier that way, easier to make bonds with people. Important people, but that meant he was just using them. And he shouldn't be using them.

It was then his thoughts were stopped when as he walked and saw a strawberry-blond girl and a girl who black hair and freckles. Their facial structures were similar, but that's where it all ended. For starters, the strawberry-blond girl had a larger chest than the girl with black hair. Secondly, the freckles, which was obvious. The two of them were having trouble with their bags it seemed. Well, not the black haired girl, she seemed to hardly have any trouble. But the blond haired girl... She seemed to be having some trouble. Especially with the fact that she was carrying a lot of bags at one time. Tons of clothes it seemed.

Shirou smiled as he walked toward them with a smile.

"Excuse me," both twins looked at Shirou as he smiled at both of them, "Do either of you need help?"

The strawberry-blonde girl smiled at Shirou, "Sure thing!" She then gave Shirou...almost all of her bags. Shirou sweatdropped at the motion as her twin simply looked at the blond.

Shirou held the bags high and let himself balance everything out... Focus, focus. He had to focus. Besides, it wasn't like it wasn't like there was a ton of rocks inside of the bag...hopefully. He _did_ see the clothes sticking out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shirou said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Junko Enoshima by the way, and _this_ is my older twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba," Junko happily said, her smile showing as well.

Mukuro bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Junko...Enoshima?" Shirou quietly said before coming into a revelation, "Ah, sorry about that, it took me awhile to recognize your face. I honestly don't pay that much attention to the fashion industry." The young boy with an ahoge chuckled, "It's more along my little sister and my friend back at Fuyuki."

Mukuro's eyebrow rose at the mention of Fuyuki as Junko's fingers snapped.

"Oh yeah, Mukuro-nee and I used to live there!" Junko said with a grin, "I still remember what happened there a long time ago. Like there was a serial killer who was going around and well-" Junko's eyes widened as she saw a face, "Oh my goodness! Is that who I _think_ it is?" She ran over, leaving her other bags on the floor.

Mukuro sighed as she picked them up. She looked at Shirou and gave a sigh, "I apologize for my sister. She found someone from her past." She looked at her hugging a black-haired man with flip-flops and an utterly annoyed look on his face.

Shirou chuckled, "Ah, it's fine. So, you and your sister are from Fuyuki City?"

Mukuro nodded, "We _were_ from Fuyuki City. It is a...long story Emiya-san."

Shirou nodded, "I understand. Ikusaba-san, do you need help with-"

Mukuro shook her head, "No, I don't." Shirou noticed Mukuro had stopped right there and as such the two walked in silence. It was then Mukuro stopped in front of Junko's door, "I believe this is our stop Emiya-san." She opened the door and placed Junko's bag on the floor. Zipping them up, she started to neatly fold and put said clothes on the closet. She was absorbed in her actions that she didn't notice Shirou doing the same thing as well.

"Emiya-san, you don't-"

"No, no, it's perfect fine Ikusaba-san," Shirou went back to folding the clothes, "Honestly, after school, I always come home and take care of all the chores, cleaning, cooking." Shirou gave Mukuro another smile.

Mukuro blinked as she looked away, "I...I see." She went back to folding the clothes, "Emiya-san, are you...an herbivore?"

Shirou blinked, "Huh?"

"It's something my sister told me about awhile back," Mukuro explained, "They're quiet, gentle, polite. Not really much a threat...probably would be the first person to die if a war broke out."

Shirou chuckled, "Nah, I wouldn't call myself that." Shirou said with another smile, "I just like helping people. My sisters are a tad bit on the lazy side. Fuji-nee always comes for food, which I give her while Komaru's still young...though she _has_ been helping out. I've even decided to teach her how to cook back home!"

"I see..." Mukuro answered back as she looked at his eyes. The door opened as the two of them turned around to see Junko appear in the doorway

"Oh my, my~ My big sis and Emiya-kun are in the same room, my room of all places, how naughty," Junko teased as Shirou laughed it off.

"No, no," Shirou said, "I was just helping out your sister and you by folding your clothes."

Junko looked at her bags, "Hm... I'll be fine. Just be sure to tell me when you let a guy jam it in Mukuro-nee!" Her sister blushed as Shirou... Well, the look on Shirou's face was one of clear shock.

"You... you mean-"

"Duh, have _sex,"_ Junko said, "Anyways, I'll be fine from here on out. How about you two spend some quality time." Junko pushed both of them out of the room as Shirou sighed and Mukuro blushed.

"I apologize for my sister Emiya-san," Mukuro said, looking away, "...I'm going to my room."

"Wait do you need-"

"No, no Emiya-san, I simply brought my bag! I'll see you at the opening ceremony," Mukuro closed the door as Shirou sighed.

"Well, I'll just rest up for the next couple of minutes," Shirou said as he looked the clock.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Dojo**_

Monokuma: Hello you bastards! The name's Monokuma! The Headmaster of Hope's Peak Aca- (gets hit by Tora-Shinai) Whaaa!

Taiga: How _dare_ you call my students that you weird bear! Anyways, hiya there, I'm Taiga Fujimura! Your _sensei!_

Monokuma: Hey! That obviously means that I'm a headmaster and-

Taiga: Nope! In the Tiger Dojo, I'm the one in charge!

Monokuma: Upupupu... Look at what happened...

Taiga: (stares at the chance of title card) WHAAAAAAAAA!?

Monokuma: That's right Tiger! I _bought_ out the Tiger Dojo and made it into the _Monokuma_ Dojo!

Taiga: You... You monster. ;_;

Monokuma: Anyways, everything here is non-canon, so don't worry your stupid little heads about how confusing it is for me to be here while o- I mean Shirou is in Hope's Peak and Junko isn't even around yet.

Taiga: (is still sobbing)

Monokuma: Ah, quit your sobbing! We're going to be answering some comments Tiger.

Taiga: Don't you dare call me Tiger you weird bear!

Monokuma: ...Then I'll fire you. I already own this place.

Taiga: ...Okay then! Then I will do everything in my power to save my dojo and my number one student! Wait, where is she anyways?

Monokuma: Oh she's...somewhere else. Anyways, first question coming from...FateLover! We're gonna keep it simple and say... You'll find out! The despair of waiting for the author to upload and answer your questions is going to be so great! Upupupupu...

Taiga: And if you need help with your own Fate and DR story, the author is always open for PMs over . Next, we have a common question asked in the reviews... Are we going to go over the school days or go directly into the Mutual Life of School Killing?

Monokuma: Your question's been answered already with the upload of this chapter. Okay, next up is if we're going by any route. Nope! We're likely making our own route with our own heroine! Oh I hope the heroine is me!

Taiga: But...Monokuma, you're a bear.

Monokuma: ...Oh right! But yeah, original route. With a heroine. No spoilers though! Also, that applies to any spoiler-related questions!

Taiga: Oh and if Shirou is going to stay in the Academy when the Tragedy happens, that's simple it's-

Monokuma: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

 **For those curious, I rewrote the chapter because some of the characters were acting OOC. Hopefully this is an improvement.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was time. Shirou Emiya had honestly made it, and early as well. The Ultimate Luckster, had made it to the gymnasium and to his surprise, there were tons of people around. Newscasters, various proud and weeping parents, cameramen and a few of the Ultimates from years past.

He recognized some of them for their achievements on the news. There was the Ultimate Archer sitting down with his wife, Oboro, the Ultimate Seamstress. There was Mayoi Ayasato, the Ultimate Spirit Medium, happily eating the ramen and hamburgers provided by the Ultimate Chef, who he seemed to be attempting to...hit on Maya? Well, it didn't matter since she was simply focused on eating. He made a mental note to see how his cooking skills compared to an "Ultimate." It was probably very average. To Shirou's shock, the opening ceremony seemed to be more similar to a party all-in-all.

Shirou was about to take a seat when he accidentally bumped into someone...again.

" _What is with me and bumping into people today?"_ Shirou asked himself as he looked at the sneering face of a person who was the same age as him.

"Watch where you're going plebian," the boy sneered at Shirou. Shirou responded with a bow.

"Ah, I apologize," Shirou said as the boy smirked at Shirou's response...and basically said something that was worthy of how he looked like.

"At least you know your place," the boy said as he took his seat. Shirou looked around for...someone he could talk to. The boy he bumped into didn't seem to be interested in conversation.

"Ah, Emiya-san," Celeste said with another "smile" on her face, "It seems that you have come early as well." She took a seat not to close to Shirou, but close enough to have a conversation with him.

"Ah, good afternoon Celes-san, it's a pleasure to see you again," Shirou said, returning the smile that Celeste gave to him.

The two of them started to converse amicable when...a boy with strange hair sat on the other side of the table, he placed his feet on said table on leaned back. Celeste looked at the boy with annoyed eyes as the other boy sneered at him.

"As per usual of a commoner," the boy said as the other boy with strange hair growled and grabbed his shirt.

"I don't like the tone of voice you're saying, you bastard," the boy with strange hair said, growling out every word.

"I said 'commoner,'" the boy said, "And do you know who you're grabbing? I'm Byakuya Togami, I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Even if I were not an Ultimate, you are still grasping a member and heir apparentl of the Togami family. And you're in a situation that I certainly hope that your pea-brain can comprehend."

The boy looked around, at the moment, some people were looking at him, but not all of them... At least, if he punched the guy. He shoved Togami back in the seat and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Whatever," he said as he sat down once more.

Shirou and Celeste were still looking at the boy with strange hair and he rose an eyebrow.

"...What are _you_ looking at?" the boy said with a rather grouchy expression on his face.

"Well-"

"Ah, hello everyone!" A girl wearing a high school uniform smiled at the members of the table and she sat down as well, "My name is Sayaka Maizono, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The boy with weird hair rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I guess it's nice to meet you." He scratched the back of his hair and looked around.

Celeste smiled, "Ah, a pleasure to meet you Maizono-san."

"Wait… Sayaka...Maizono…" Shirou's eyes widened as he recognized the name, "Wait, you're that famous idol that my little sister is a huge fan of!"

"Oh?" Maizono smiled teasingly, "So I take it that _you're_ not a fan. Bad thing to say to an 'Ultimate Idol.'"

It took Shirou awhile to realize what he just said as his eyes widened, "Wait! Don't get offended!"

"Nah, it's fine. You look like a person who focuses on things other than idols and all that," Maizono said with a smile on her face before scanning Shirou's hands, to her interest, it was rather rugged, especially compared to the rather innocent look on his face, "Hm... You look like you like to...fix things?

"Yes, how did you-"

"Oh, I'm a psychic," Maizono said as everyone on the table all looked at her in some shock, "I'm kidding! I just have good intuition!"

Shirou chuckled as well, "Yeah…"

"Wait, you fix stuff?" The boy with weird hair said in shock, "That's...pretty cool, I guess." The boy said, looking away as Shirou smiled at him.

"It's nothing, really! Just something I like to spend my time on! Besides, I like to help out wherever I can!" Shirou said with a smile.

Togami rolled his eyes as Celeste and Maizono chuckled at Shirou. They both had a certain idea in their mind… Shirou Emiya in a butler outfit, looking slick and composed.

Both girls didn't show it, but they were immediately... Well, let's just say they wanted a piece of the "Emiya."

As Shirou looked at them, another new arrival came to the table.

"Yo, what's up guys?" a red-haired boy with a goatee and a few piercings said as he smirked at them, "Name's Leon Kuwata." He gave everyone a thumb's up, "I'm the Ultimate Baseball Player! Though, I sorta have a better idea of what I want to do with my time, but that's neither here nor there."

"Hello there Kuwata-san," Maizono said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meetcha too!" Leon said with a grin on his face.

Shirou looked at the doorway, watching as Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Mukuro and Junko walked in and took their seats. Not only that, but more people had also came in.

A nervous-looking girl who frowned at him when he asked for her name. She claimed that nobody would care, but her name was Touko Fukawa. A rather heavyset boy who, honestly looked like a gerbil, going by the name of Hifumi Yamada. A girl in a red jacket and a smile by the name of Aoi Asahina. A...girl, apparently, though she looked more like a very masculine person, called Sakura Oogami. A young, fragile-looking girl named Chihiro Fujisaki and… Well, he looked very old. Older than most people at the table.

His name was Yasuhiro Hagakure.

It honestly seemed that everyone was friendly, well except for Fukawa, who shied away from everyone.

"So…" Shirou said with a smile, "Um, my name is Shirou Emiya, I'm the Ultimate Luckster." He smiled at his classmates, who had returned the smile, well minus Fujisaki, Fukawa and Togami.

"You know, I gotta ask, what's the reason that we are all together at this table?" Hagakure asked as he looked around the table, "I mean, sure it's nice to meet you all, but..."

"Perhaps it is to help us bond," Kirigiri stated as she looked around the area, "We will be together for the next couple of years..."

Togami scowled, "Bond? As if. I am Byakuya Togami, I have no reason to do so."

"Well, I'm all for it," Asahina said with a smile, "I mean, we're be spending a really big part of our life together."

Shirou smiled politely as he noticed a man walk up to the podium with a polite strut. He had white hair in a bowlcut and a suit and tie.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Kyosuke Munakata and I was the 74th Year Ultimate School Council President," the man bowed as many of the previous years cheered him on, specifically, a woman who looked like...a housemaid? She seemed to be next to one of the green-haired policemen. "Thank you, thank you. To begin with this entrance ceremony, I would like to announce the Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri."

More cheers could be heard as Shirou noticed that cameras and reporters were currently talking to the camera. This was a massive event after all and practically the whole nation, along with international reporters, were discussing the entrance ceremony. The man of the hour approached the microphone with a black suit and black hair looking upon his audience.

"Thank you Munakata-san and I would like to welcome all of you to Hope's Peak Academy, whether you are an alumni, a current student or an incoming student. It is a pleasure to meet you all!" Again, more cheers for the Headmaster as the man put his hand up, "Our school is dedicated to embracing the talent that certain students have and helping them grow more and more along with it. As you are all aware, there has been some discontent with the school in the past few months, but we will strive to make this school a safer place than it has ever been. And to the students who have entered the school? We would like to welcome you here. For starters, we would like to tell our incoming students that our curriculum is different from most high schools as you don't need to go to class and all one needs to do is to appear for the practical exam."

Again, Jin Kirigiri smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for accepting your invitation and may your talent shine and reach our hopes at Hope's Peak."

More cheers appeared as another man, the MC of the event, stood in front of the podium.

"Thank you Kirigiri-sensei for your words," he said as he looked the tables, "Now please, for those who wish to go back to your dorms, you may do so, but for those who don't, the gymnasium will be open until 8 P.M. for various events such as a showcase of the various talents of Hope's Peak alumni and a slideshow. I will be your host for the rest of the opening ceremony and thank you all." Again there was a bow as Togami stood up.

"Well then, I must be going," the rich boy walked away as Shirou noticed the looks that Fukawa was giving the heir. She stood up and started to follow him from the back as Junko blinked.

"Hey, it smells a bit better here now..." Junko said with a smirk.

"Regardless, it appears we have all met each other," Kirigiri said with a smile as Fujisaki looked at the lavender-haired girl.

"Kirigiri-san, that man... He has the same name as you, are you-"

Kirigiri gave a simple nod, "Yes, I am. He is my father."

Ishimaru stood up and bowed, "My goodness, to be related to the Headmaster, it must be an honor Kirigiri-sama! And to be his daughter no less!"

"..." Kirigiri looked away with a face that had...honestly mixed emotions in it.

Oowada scowled, "Hey ass-face!" He pointed at Ishimaru, "Apologize to her at _once!"_

"What? I was just saying that it was an honor to meet a relative of the Headmaster!" Ishimaru stated, "And as for you, do you not know that your clothes are against school regulation! While it is the first day and it is acceptable, I would like to remind you that tomorrow you are to show up with the Hope's Peak Uniform!"

"Well who gives a damn about some dumbass rules!?" Oowada shouted.

"Both of you, it's fine," Kirigiri said, attempting to stop the violence from starting, "While I am related to the Headmaster, I do not mind being treated like your fellow student."

Both hot-blooded men with more in common then one would think looked at Kirigiri and then at each other. Oowada crossed his arms and leaned against the chair as Ishimaru sighed.

Celes chuckled quietly as Junko just started to laugh.

Shirou sweatdropped as he looked at the quirky students he would stay with for the rest of his high school life.

hr

Shirou Emiya's first focus the next day was... Well to focus on his own body. He walked up to the track and had done a few stretches. Immediately, the first thing he felt was a sudden burst of wind.

"What the!?" Shirou exclaimed as he blinked and tried to catch the person a glimpse at the person who was running.

She was wearing the uniform...but oddly enough, it wasn't able close on the top, not only that, she wearing a red skirt, which was really short, and seemed to rather tan with brown hair.

...It took around five laps of her passing by for Shirou to realize all of that. Thankfully, it seemed that her work-out was over as she...immediately went over to drink some water.

"Eh, not food, but we're probably gonna have a feast in class!" the girl said as she noticed Shirou, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just planning to exercise and-" It was then Shirou's back was hit with a large pat on the back...well, now it became two pats on the back. Now, Shirou kept his body up in style and, needless to say, he wasn't going to be sprawled out on the ground, but it was still shocking to him. He looked back and saw a mountain of a man with...lightning coming out of his eyes? Yes, it seemed that lightning was coming out of his eyes.

"Ha ha! So you were planning to go on the track? Are you like the Ultimate Track Star or Runner?"

"Uuuuh..." Shirou started to sweatdrop, "Actually, I'm just the Ultimate Luckster of the 78th class, Shirou Emiya, all I wanted to do was get my body fired up for the day." He smiled as he continued, "It's just a part of my daily routine."

The large man nodded with a smile, "Hm... Ultimate Luckster? Well..." Both him and the girl shared a look on their face before looking at Shirou. He seemed...average at best. But well, they _were_ his upper-classmen.

"Ah, just a regular work-out then? Well then, you should probably ask me for the necessary components! I'm the Ultimate Team Manager! Nekomaru Nidai! Come with me Shirou! I will assist you in your efforts!"

"Hey old man Nidai!" The girl said as she ran up to him, "Come on, include me in that, will ya?" She grinned at Shirou.

"By the way, my name is Akane Owari, I'm the Ultimate Gymnast!"

Shirou bowed as he looked at the two of them, "Wait, are both of you in the 77th class?" When the two of them nodded, Shirou bowed.

"Thank you senpais..." He said as the three of them walked away.

...He didn't know he would regret his choice.

hr

The first hour of class came and Shirou was... Well, he was in shape, he was focused...but sadly, he felt sore all over. He was still a high school student behind his magecraft and, to be honest, he didn't construct a new Magic Circuit and neither did he reinforce his body...

...He made a mental note to do so tomorrow or else his body would feel like it was constantly hammered. He decided to lay down on the desk table, completely deadbeat.

 _'And what was even worse what the fact that Nidai-senpai wanted to do_ "it" _with me afterwards... I don't know what that meant, but Owari-senpai said likes it... A lot... I'm not interested.'_

As he looked at the rest of the class file in, Celes sat next to him...at least before Yamada let the chair out for him at least.

"Ah, Emiya-san, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said pleasantly, "You seem to be...in an interesting posture right now."

"Well..." Shirou said before Ishimaru stepped into class.

"A good morning to all of you!" Ishimaru exclaimed before looking directly at Shirou, "Emiya-san! What are you doing! You mustn't be slouched over like that, not only does it look like you would have bad posture but you will also appear as if you are disrespecting the teacher!"

"Um... Well..." Shirou smiled, "Sorry Ishimaru-san, he sat up straight and...suddenly his muscles started to feel sore even more, "Ugggggh..." He fell over again.

"Emiya-san?" Ishimaru blinked, "Are you alright?"

"It seems his body is extremely sore," Sakura Ogami said as she looked over her classmate's body as both she and Asahina had walked into the room. She towered over the brown-haired teenager and crouched down, "Emiya-san, perhaps I can help you."

Asahina smiled, "That's right! I know some techniques and exercises that can help the sore body!"

Shirou shook his head, "No Ogami-san, I'll be fine..." He stood up as his body felt pain once again, "I'll be-" Immediately, he was forced down by Ishimaru.

"No Emiya-san! You _must_ learn to relax your body! Ogami-san, do you know any techniques?"

Ogami gave her classmate a smile as Shirou suddenly felt a sharp pain mixed with pleasure all over his body. Sakura Ogami was currently giving her classmate a massage, well to the best of her ability of course. In an amusing situation, Shirou Emiya let out a sigh of relief.

"...I didn't think my body could feel this sore."

It was then Asahina took over her friend's job as she went back on massaging Shirou's body. Ogami was standing next to her friend. Ogami's fingers could get the main parts of the sore body while Asahina could figure out the smaller parts.

"Wow, just what were you doing to make you feel _this_ bad _this_ fast Emiya-san?" Asahina said with a smile on her face, "I thought that it would take a day for your body to become sore."

"Guess not," Shirou said with a smile.

...Shirou was enjoying this... I mean, there _was_ an attractive girl helping him to relax his body and Shirou _did_ have hormones...but he didn't show it.

"Anyways," Shirou said, "I met Nidai-senpai and Owari-senpai. I worked out with them..."

Yamada adjusted his glasses, "Yes, your body _does_ seem to be one that would completely focus on exercise... But as for me, well..."

"I could help you out if you want," Shirou said before Yamada's eyes widened.

"Oh my, I apologize Emiya-dono, but... Hehe... Well... I am doujin creator! I must stay in my room, focused on my work!"

"That's fine," Shirou said before letting out another sigh.

"Okay, I'm better now Asahina-san."

Asahina smiled as she took a step back, "Wow Emiya-san! I didn't take you for a work-out enthusiast!"

"It's nothing really," Shirou said, scratching the back of his head, "I just try to keep my body in shape."

"Next time, we should go out and exercise! And after that, we can eat donuts!" Asahina said with a smile.

And before Shirou could say that "eating donuts" would be detrimental to exercise, a few of his classmates started to come in. Kirigiri, Togami, Oowada, Fujisaki, Maizono, Kuwata and Hagakure had walked into the class. Shirou sat up and smiled as he noticed someone coming into the class as well. He walked up to her, his body no longer sore, her name _was_ Touko Fukawa and well.. He _had_ to be friendly with her.

"Hi there Fukawa-san," Shirou said with a smile, "Glad to see you're in class."

"D-d-don't talk to me like that. I know what's you're thinking pervert, you're probably thinking all about stripping my clothes and jack-hammering me with your _other_ ahoge," Fukawa said with pointing at the confused Shirou, "My body only belongs to a certain person, and when I do..." Fukawa started to smirk, "You'll be alone forever."

"...Right," Shirou said blinking, "Well, if you need any help, I'm here for you."

"Tch, you won't be," Fukawa walked past him as Shirou looked at her, still confused.

 _'If Shinji and her met, I would hate to be Shinji at the moment.'_

Meanwhile in Fuyuki City, a certain seaweed haired boy sneezed.

As everyone took their seats, Shirou looked over to the two empty desks.

 _'Mukuro and Junko...'_ Shirou said to himself as he looked ahead as a young adult in a track jacket looked at the whole class.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Butsuri Kyouku!" She gave her students a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Dojo!**_

Monokuma: It's about time this fic's been updated! Gah, what was Agimat doing for a month? Writhing in pity because he had Writer's Block?

Taiga: Actually, wasn't Agimat... Um... Actually, where the _hell_ was he?

Monokuma: Well, thankfully... We have him tied up and I've got _big_ plans for him, upupupupu...

Taiga: Uuuuuuh... Anyways, onto the questions! Wait, there was a Fire Emblem Fates reference in the previous chapter?

Monokuma: Yup! And in here too! And from Ace Attorney as well! Ha! We have an anime and you...also have an anime. But we have...three games compared to your eight games... But all of the games made way to America!

Taiga: Didn't it take like four years to get to America?

Monokuma: Where's American Fate/Stay Night visual novel?

Taiga: ...Continue.

Monokuma: And there's going to interesting people in the series and well... Upupupu... We'll see what Junko and Mukuro-san will do.

Taiga: Also, the writer's got _big_ plans for the Mutual Killing Arc and the Grail War arc... I'm making a promise here and well, let's just say there's a planned four arcs...

Monokuma: Upupupu... I wonder if we're going to see more. Anyways you bastards, Shirou doesn't know about his _actual_ magic circuits. But he'll learn... Oh he'll learn...

Taiga: Well, see ya later guys!

Monokuma: Tune in next chapter for the writer's execution!

Taiga: Wait, wha-


	4. Chapter 4

Junko Enoshima had found Shirou Emiya _very_ interesting. _Very_ interesting. Her analyst skills were working on high time...and yet, she didn't know what would happen to him.

However, it was strange. Whenever she saw him, she started to remember her last few days in Fuyuki.

People were killed by the strange serial killer. Her own family, being killed.

Only by her sister's intelligence, along with her own, that the two of them had survived. However, Junko's eyes widened at what had happened.

The improbability of it all. Her family's murder was something unknown something that gave her despair. She didn't know it at the time, but that was when she had her first taste of despair, of the unexpected...

She loved it.

It was even better when one of her childhood friends was listed on the "unknown" part of the results of the Fuyuki Fire. She still remembered his hopeful smile, friendly demeanor... Just thinking about the fact that his own body was never to be found.

Her childhood friend was...

 _Unknown to death, nor known to life._

"So Mukuro-san," Junko was tossing a plush black-and-white bear up and down, over and over again, "Whatcha think of Emiya-kun?"

Ikusaba Mukuro had a blush and looked away, "Oh, um... He's... Um..."

"Oh trust me Mukuro-chan, a guy like him would probably not be interested in a girl like you. Not to mention, you smell pretty bad," Junko stood up and grinned, "Anyways, let's go investigate the school Mukuro-chan!"

Mukuro nodded, "...Alright then."

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks ever since the beginning of school and Shirou Emiya was by himself once again. After class had ended, Shirou decided _not_ to hang around or do something with the rest of the class. Well, minus one. Shirou stopped by the school's garage and found a certain Ultimate Bike Gang Leader.

"'bout time you came over here Emiya," Oowada said before scratching the back of his neck, "So... Yeah, the Mechanic... Well... You know how there's a SHSL Mechanic around these parts?"

Shirou nodded in response.

"Well, I asked him to help out with my bike, but the guy just up and left!" Oowada punched the inside of his hand, "I mean, come on, I _did_ tell him that I would pound his ass and break one of his bones if he made any mistakes."

Shirou gave a bit of chuckle in response to Oowada's blunt statement. Due to Shirou's own politeness, he got to work. Of course... Shirou would need to grasp the structure of the bike.

"Oowada-san," Shirou said politely, "Do you mind if you step outside for a few minutes? It shouldn't take long."

Oowada's eyebrow rose, "You planning something on my bike?"

Shirou shook his head, "No, it's just...the thing I'm going to do is a very..." Shirou looked to the side, "Cautious practice. It will be easier without..." Shirou looked to the side, "Well, it shouldn't take too long."

Oowada groaned, "...I dunno Emiya... I mean, this bike's been at my side for a long-ass time."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything harmful on it," Shirou assured him.

Oowada continued to look at Shirou with a suspicious look on his face. Here was Shirou Emiya, the young man who _asked_ him if he could make some...changes to his bike... Sure, the guy looked nice and polite, but... For all he knew, Shirou could have made a mistake or do something on purpose out of spite. Oowada was cautious, nervous... But he had to make a choice.

"Alright fine," Oowada scratched the back of his neck as he walked away, "Just keep in mind that the next time I see this bike, it _has_ to be decent at _best."_

Shirou sighed in relief. He didn't want to skirt around the issue with Oowada. In fact, he would have preferred to tell the truth to Oowada, but Shirou _had_ to keep his secret skill a secret. He placed his hands on the bike and closed his eyes.

In his mind's eye, he saw the bike in full...along with the major problem with the bike.

The engine was broken.

Shirou frowned as he stood up. He could repair it, but that would require him messing around with the bike itself. Didn't matter though, he should be able to figure everything out and get around the situation safely.

* * *

Shirou had taken out the engine when he heard a discussion from the outside. He placed the motorcycle engine on the table and took a step.

"-Emiya-san, safe!? Or do you plan on enlisting him in your schemes!?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

Shirou Emiya looked at both Ishimaru and Oowada and blinked.

"Um… Hello?"

Ishimaru stood up at attention, "Ah, Emiya-san! I am glad to see that you're safe. Tell me, has this miscreant done anything to you?"

"Miscrewha? Don't say words that I don't get! Anyways, I wouldn't hurt Emiya! He's a good guy. All he did was help repair my bike!" Oowada was glaring daggers at Ishimaru.

"So you were planning on enlisting him!?" Ishimaru took a step forward, "I am sorry, but Emiya-san is now part of the Hope's Peak Academy Guidance Club, helmed by me! We shall ensure all the rules will be put in place."

"Um, excuse me?" Shirou walked up to Ishimaru, "Ishimaru-san, I didn't sign up for anything. And I just wanted to help Oowada-san is all."

He looked over to Oowada, "Oh and something is wrong with the engine. I'm trying to figure out what though."

Oowada frowned, "Really? Geez…"

Ishimaru grinned, "And this, Emiya-san, is the reason I chose you for the Guidance Club! In fact, I do have an assignment for you! You see, I have learned that after class, Kirigiri-san has been in the city! Emiya-san, I would ask you to investigate whether or not Kirigiri-san has been doing anything illegal or damaging to the school's reputation!"

(Meanwhile, one of the members of Steering Council of Hope's Peak sneezed.)

Oowada frowned, "Come on Emiya! You really going for this idea!?"

Shirou sighed, "Well… How about this? I take a quick look at what's wrong with the engine and then I'll come in tomorrow to fix it up?"

Ishimaru blinked, "Wait, Emiya-san, would you really do something like that for a hooligan like him?"

Shirou gave a smile, "I suppose I just like helping people." Shirou looked at Ishimaru, "So where's Kirigiri?"

"Last I heard, she was...in the city," Ishimaru told him.

Shirou nodded, "Thank you both very much." He walked away as both Ishimaru and Oowada watched him leave.

"Something's up with that guy. He's nice though, won't lie."

* * *

The city near Hope's Peak was nice, despite nearly every resource that one would want existing on campus, there were times when some students wanted to relax or do something. It helped that the city's funds and taxes helped Hope's Peak Academy. To Shirou however, the city was just that, a city. He spent his whole life living Fuyuki and it was okay to him. Just...okay. It was likely that other people would see the city the same way. Now, if he were in a backwater town where everyone knew each other, that would be different, but this wasn't that kind of story.

"Now then, where is Kirigiri-san?" Shirou asked himself. Her lavender hair and pale skin color would be a good indicator of her presence. However… As Shirou kept rubbing his chin, he saw a familiar lavender strand of hair going into a corner.

 _There she is,_ Shirou went into a brisk walk, but not before ducking behind a trash can when he noticed some shadows appear. He was on the lookout for Kirigiri, but she wasn't present. His eyes darted left and right and as he was starting his look out… Shirou felt a sudden pull at his shoulder along with a gloved hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kirigiri asked him.

"...I was looking for you?" Shirou awkwardly smiled at Kirigiri, who, in response to this situation, let out a sigh.

"Emiya-san, do you know what's going on here? I was on the track of a drug dealer operating within this city. Nothing more, nothing less," Kirigiri gave him a deadpan stare, "Never mind about that. I'll get you to a safe place."

Shirou blinked, "I'm sorry? But, Kirigiri-san, are you sure you won't need any help?"

Kirigiri shook her head, "I won't. It's best for your sake that you get back to Hope's Peak safely." She looked at Shirou and then...noticed his eyes. It was strange, the first time she talked to him, he seemed to be average at best. Even more than that, Shirou Emiya's body structure was one of a "herbivore man." Shirou, to her, looked to be nice, gentle, etc.. However… In her time as a detective, Kirigiri, the eyes told all.

Shirou's eyes...were one of steel. They were different.

Kirigiri closed her eyes. Something was up with Shirou Emiya, the only remaining survivor of the Fuyuki Fire. She noted to herself that one of these days... she would solve one of the biggest mysteries right in front of her. But not today. Today, she had to get Shirou Emiya out of here.

"Emiy-"

"Did you guys hear that?" A person said.

Both Kirigiri and Shirou's eyes widened.

"...Oi, is somebody there?"

Shirou snuck in deeper into where Kirigiri hid herself. Kirigiri looked at his calm demeanor. HIs odd and strange demeanor. Again, his body figure was too different from what was going on with the situation.

"Is somebody listening in? I'm gonna chop your fingers off!" A gruff voice kept looking around. However, the two of them kept standing perfectly still.

"...Probably a cat or something," the other guy said, "Now come on, we gotta these things to our buyer. Weird how he remained anonymous…" The two of them seemed to walk away.

Shirou let out a sigh of relief as Kirigiri took a step out. She started to scan the scene and the truck driving off. It was blank… She frowned.

"...Um… Sorry about that," Shirou scratched the back of his neck.

Kirigiri shook her head, "No… I recognize the voices… It's strange, but I think it was after the Entrance Ceremony that I learned about it." She also walked to where the truck was, "Plus, the tire marks… I should be able to follow the marks myself."

Shirou blinked, "Hope's...Peak?" His eyes widened, "Wait, are you-"

"If Hope's Peak Academy is doing something illegal, it's up to me to clear it all out. The Headmaster doesn't know...and neither do you now," Kirigiri gave him a stern look. It wouldn't be proper... It wouldn't work. Shirou Emiya's corpse would be found down the river in all likelihood

"But… If something in Hope's Peak is going on… Shouldn't the students know?" He took a step forward, "Shouldn't-"

"...Hope's Peak is the most well-known school in Japan. I was on the hunt for a drug operation, but now it's gotten bigger. I'll see if there's a pattern myself," Kirigiri walked away, "Emiya-san, I-"

Shirou shook his head, "No. I won't let you do this by yourself."

Kirigiri took note of his eyes. Again, they were one of steel. Shirou Emiya wasn't going to budge, would he? She took a step forward to him and nodded.

"I understand Emiya-san… However…"

"I'll do it either way. You can't do it by yourself. I won't let you."

The two of them stood in the middle of the alleyway. The two of them were still looking at each other. Kirigiri knew that his eyes were now steel, she didn't know why, but they were still steel. Meanwhile, Shirou had seen Kirigiri for a girl who was in need. He was going to help her. It was just his nature.

Kirigiri sighed, "...Very well then. But know this, we won't talk to each other on campus then. Only in the city, in situations like these. I won't let you get hurt Emiya-san."

"Neither will I," Shirou told her.

The two of them nodded. Both Shirou and Kirigiri turned around...and walked the other way. They would find out the problems occurring in Hope's Peak Academy…

* * *

Shirou's way back...wasn't exactly the best thing that had ever happened to him. Shirou had tripped, fallen over and had _somehow_ rolled down the hill going into Hope's Peak Academy. ...His talent was "Ultimate Luckster" right? So why in the world did these things happen to him? Even worse?

He was currently on top of a white-haired girl.

"...Um.. Hello?"

* * *

 _Monokuma Dojo_

Agimat-AltoSax713: ...Please tell me what's going on here?

Monokuma: We _were_ planning to execute you… For various reasons, but first of all… _Why did you take so long to post a new chapter!?_

Agimat-AltoSax713: I had school, okay? I was busy, Danganronpa 3 ended and… (scowls) Don't get me started on DRV3. To be honest, I'm tempted to do something about DRV3 in this fic… Probably get the character who were forced into this situation to do something else…

Monokuma: ...Huh, interesting.

Taiga: So… There's not going to be an execution?

Monokuma: Hm… How about this? Agimat! What's next on the list!?

Agimat-AltoSax713: Well, first all, Chiaki and Shirou will be written as knowing each other after this. I'll likely write a few chapters about it. We're...heading toward Despair Arc territory in the next few chapters too. (frowns) Though, I do want to announce that I want to have some stuff that will come into place. Also, some of the events here will deny some of the canon of the Danganronpa franchise. Major changes and stuff. Chiaki and "Naegi" meeting each other is one of them and… Well…

Taiga: Wait, wait, wait! Are they going to take down the Tragedy!?

Agimat-AltoSax713: Upupu~ I'm not sure myself~ Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write for you guys to find out! Oh and... Well, expect Fate/Trigger Happy Havoc IF to be updated with... Ideas that popped into my head. First of all? Well, why don't I give you guys a preview!

* * *

Instead, her Servant had crashed into furniture. _Her_ furniture.

A few seconds had passed and her Servant sat up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um... Hi there..." Her Servant had said. The first thing Rin noticed was his white hair along with a cowlick that had refused to go down, defying all laws of physics. Not only that, her Servant was clad in a red cloak on-top of what had appeared to be a business suit. His skin? Tan, but he was still smiling at Rin.

"...You're my Servant, right?" Rin asked the new body in the room.

Her Servant gave Rin a hope-filled smile, "I guess so. I'm the Servant Archer."

* * *

Monokuma: Wait... Is that Archer!? Why the heck is like that!?

Agimat: He's an Archer, but not _Archer._ Either way, tune in next time to both fics! See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Why did Kirigiri decide to focus on _two_ cases at the exact same time? While the questions about Shirou Emiya remained, she also had to wonder what was going on in the school. The truck that the drug dealers were using had ended up on the road by itself. The shipment? No longer there. It was like it mysteriously disappeared. However, it wasn't the first time she focused on two cases at once. She looked at her notebook, currently turned to the page about Shirou Emiya. It wasn't the best sketch that she made, but it was the best she she could think of.

 _Shirou Emiya_

" _Had eyes of steel"_

" _Determined to help me."_

" _Survived the Fuyuki Fire"_

Kirigiri looked over to her laptop that she brought and pulled up the name Emiya. Her eyes started to ferrow. On the top of the page, the name **Shirou Emiya, Hope's Peak Class 78-B's Ultimate Luckster.** It seemed that being a part of Hope's Peak Academy was a shoo-in for becoming a celebrity. Kirigiri went scrolled down and came across a couple of social media sites.

"Komaru...Emiya?" She asked herself. She clicked the link and found Komaru's "wall" of sorts.

" _I hope my big brother does his best at Hope's Peak!"_ One post noted.

Kirigiri gave a small smile to her cheery post. It seemed that his sister adored him. However, she still had to keep investigating. She looked around for any signs of oddity or strangeness that could help figure things out. It was clear that Shirou was a good big brother and that he had a family. She was also now curious about who had saved him.

She crossed her arms. Perhaps it would be a good decision to do something over Golden Week, it was coming up soon. Grabbing her phone, she died her grandfather.

"Grandfather, I have a plan in mind in the near future," she started to say.

* * *

The first time they met, it wasn't nice. Shirou Emiya had fallen over and found his hands _straight_ onto the girl, who he was now playing games with, ample chest. After that, Shirou had been punched sky high.

 _My talent should have been_ Un _luckster,_ Shirou thought to himself. However, the two of them were now playing a video game. It was...actually a pretty hilarious tale all things considered. After Nanami, the girl's name, felt violated, Shirou quickly explained the situation to her.

She sighed before blushing toward him. However, the explanation did in fact help Shirou out. The air was clear now. Both Nanami and Shirou were "acquaintances" at best now. However, Shirou had a feeling that Nanami was also a person to keep safe. She seemed to be friendly, but morose as well.

"I lost again," Shirou deadpanned. The two of them were playing Galaga Omega and Shirou's skills in his own magecraft and his casual talent in archery did not translate well in gaming as sad as that sounded. Meanwhile, Nanami had breezed through the stage.

"Well, just playing a game is fun right?"

Shirou paused, "...I guess." Shirou crossed his arms before looking at the bench. He still needed to figure out what exactly was going on in Hope's Peak and even worse, Kirigiri said that she didn't want to talk to him on campus. An idea like that could have helped the two of them to figure everything out. However, it didn't work that way for any of them. So there went that avenue. Most of the time, he was either working out or just spending a bit of free time gaming with Nanami.

It wasn't that Shirou didn't enjoy spending time with her, but he felt like it wasn't entirely needed. But it was fine, she was an interesting person and, at her core, she was kind as well. It was nice.

"Anyways, I-" Shirou was about to speak when he heard somebody coming down.

"Hey! Nanami-chan!" Both of them looked up as a girl started to surf down the hill to Shirou's own surprise. In front of them was a grassy girl who looked to be a bit punk mixed the Japanese school girl idea., "Nanami-chan! I heard that you were planning another-" She looked at the boy, "Eeeeh? Who's this!?"

"I'm Shirou Emiya, Ultimate Luckster of Class 78, you know Nanami-senpai?"

The girl crossed her arms, "Yeah, Ibuki does. Nanami-chan's the one in charge of the class. She's the cross rep. Though, how did you meet her?"

Both of them stared at each other and then at Ibuki.

"Long story," the two of them said.

"Eh, either way, nice to meetcha Emiya-chan. You look a lot nicer then the last Luckster. More sane too…"

"More...sane?" Shirou paused. He was the type of person who would be more focused on protecting people... Saving them. Either way, he...was still a good guy.

"Oiiii, Ibuki…" A girl in a kimono and a nurse approached the trio, "This pigbarf has something for you to say."

Shirou looked at the girl in the kimono, "Wait, why did you call her that?"

"I'm… I'm really sorry, but… I don't think you should go and… Roll on the grass to get the attention of others…" the "pigbarf" said.

"Whaaa? And miss out on this!?" Ibuki smiled, "Geez Hiyoko-chan… Oh, this is Emiya-chan! Oh, can I call you Emi-chan!?"

Shirou frowned, "Um…"

The girl in the kimono crossed her arms, "Anyways, I call her 'pigbarf' because she's 'pigbarf.'" She looked at Shirou, "Geez, you're short. Maybe that ahoge you got is a sign of how tall you want to be."

"Saionji-san," Nanami said.

"What? Isn't it true? Plus, he's almost as short as I was!"

"Oh, um…" Shirou looked at Nanami, "Well, I think I'll see you later Nanami-san?"

Nanami nodded and smiled, "Sure."

"Oh, you're Emiya? Is...your first name Shirou?" Tsumiki pulled out a piece of paper, "I- Whoa!" Immediately, Tsumiki, somehow, tripped and Shirou watched Tsumiki fall into the fountain into a rather compromising position.

 _...These people are weird._

"S-s-sorry for making you see that!" Tsumiki yelled in anguish.

"Stop doing that!" Saionji yelled, "Ugggh…" She pulled the paper from Tsumiki's hands, "Here! Take it!" and go!"

Shirou immediately made his way off. It was strange, almost all the events that had occurred to him was by chance or via something else being extremely odd. Perhaps it was because of the wide array of people that he could meet on campus. Either way, he looked at the note.

' _Dear Emiya-san. Meet me at the train station at 7 PM. I would like to talk to you.' - K_

Shirou looked at the clock at the fountain. It was 5 PM… Perhaps he could take that time to relax.

* * *

At the train station, Kirigiri was wearing a hat and sunglasses. Shirou took a seat right behind her.

"Emiya-san… There's some questions that I would like to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"...Have you been investigating Hope's Peak?"

"Not much no. I haven't had the time."

"I see," Kirigiri looked over her notebook and gripped it tightly, "I… I would like to ask you a question." Taking in a deep breath, she looked at him.

"Golden Week, what are you doing for it?"

"...Well, I'm thinking of going back to Fuyuki, why?"

Kirigiri looked downward, "May I come too? My grandfather would be too busy."

Shirou turned around and nodded, "Sure. I wouldn't mind." A smile became present on his face, "Honestly, it's nice to hear that you would want to reach out to me."

Kirigiri nodded as she stood up, "That's all Emiya-san. Continue with the investigation. I'll talk to you on campus about the trip."

As the two of them left, Kirigiri looked at the notes that she had decided to add to her investigations.

 _Shirou Emiya, adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya._

 _His past before adoption is unknown._

 _Before high school, lived with his sisters. One blood-related, Komaru Emiya, and one as a guardian, Taiga Fujimura._

 _...One of the two known survivors of the Fuyuki Fire._

Kirigiri kept her look as the bus passed by her. Soon, she would find out Shirou Emiya's secrets.

* * *

As Shirou walked by the city, he noticed a girl carrying tons of shopping bags. Quickening his pace, he walked toward her.

"Ikusaba-san?"

"Emiya-san!?" Mukuro exclaimed. Immediately, she straightened up, "Um, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I was...meeting up with somebody," Shirou admitted, "Do you need help?"

Mukuro shook her head, "No, no I don't Emiya-san. I'm just helping Junko with her shopping."

"I can carry the bags for you."

Mukuro blushed, "No, no you don't." She looked into his eyes and then away from him.

Shirou, on the other hand, didn't notice her blush and especially didn't notice that she was persistent in his attempts to help her. Her flustered nature didn't portray the woman that he had met awhile back, but it was likely because it was simply shock. He smiled at her and grabbed the bags, "Not that heavy."

"Well-"

"Hey, nee-san, I-" Junko stepped out, "Oh? Shirou? Whatcha doing here?"

"I was in the city and ran into Ikusaba-san. I decided to help her," Shirou gave Junko a risen eyebrow, "Why?"

"Huh," Junko loomed over him, "Hey, Shirou, anyone told you that you _look_ like a herbivore boy?"

"...Herbivore boy?"

"Yeah, basically you're...really meek," Junko shrugged, "Though the weird thing about you is that you just _look_ meek in certain ways or something." She frowned, "Hey meek are you anyways Emiya-san?"

Shirou shook his head, "I just like to help."

Junko rolled her eyes, "Herbivore boy." She chuckled to herself, "Whatever, nee-san! Emiya! Let's go continue shopping bitches!"

The two of them let out a rather loud sigh as the trio continued to go on their way.

* * *

 **Monokuma Dojo!**

Agimat: I'm afraid to inform everyone of this...

Monokuma: I got it! You realized that you're in over your head and decided to leave this fic!

Agimat: No, not really. It's just... This fic is so freaking slow! I mean, I have to build up the characters and stuff. This...really shouldn't be that long though. Probably by the time Chapter 7 rolls around, it should be a bit more...movable, I dunno.

Taiga: Didn't you make an outline?

Agimat: ...I lost it. But the majority of my ideas are all inside of here! (points to his head)

Monokuma: Neat. Anyways, Agimat's right. This chapter's _really_ slow. But hey, it took the Fate/stay night visual novel to get into action. And besides, this is a necessary evil as well! I mean, does _anyone_ remember Episode 0 of Fate/Zero? That was a freaking _hour!_ Whatever. Next chapter, we'll see more of Fuyuki and we'll detail how Shirou's family is like! Probably a whole bunch of losers.

Taiga: Hey!

Monokuma: See what I mean?


	6. Important Message

After much thought about F/THH... I think I figured that it's best to write Chikai out completely. (While keeping DR3: Despair Side canon-ish) At the time DR3 was airing, it made sense. Plus, she's one of my favorite DR characters at the time. However, in terms of story, it doesn't serve as anything. I can safely say that F/THH IF: Chiaki will likely be non-canon if I ever write it on the basis that it just happened in the backstory and junk.

Better to focus on Class 78 tbh. I TRIED to jam Chiaki there, but it doesn't make sense from a story standpoint.

I'm in college however, so don't expect the revised chapters to be out.

So just ignore the Chikai scenes, they're non-canon.

And **please** don't review this chapter.


	7. HEY GUYS!

Hey guys, sorry for the long-ass delay for a long while, but I finally finished the rewrite of Fate/Trigger Happy Havoc, now with 100% less filler and 20% more character changes. Mostly in the Shirou/Naegi department. Anywhoodle, I'm thinking of also uploading the rewrite to Space Battles and _maybe_ Beast's Lair.

Hope you guys read it and enjoy. And if you don't, eh not everything finds an audience and one can't just please everyone.


End file.
